<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speaking of Kids... by Incoherentbabblings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030055">Speaking of Kids...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings'>Incoherentbabblings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie does a favour for a college friend and babysits one night. Tim helps a little before patrol and is smitten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Speaking of Kids...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s body </i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim watched as Stephanie was sat on the carpet. The baby they were watching for the night as a favour to one of Steph’s college friends was laid out on a mat, swatting at the toys hanging above on the little plastic arch.</p><p>Tim honestly hadn’t done much to help. Stephanie had certainly unleashed an inner control freak for babies that had left Tim feeling utterly out of place. For now however, things had calmed down enough that they were winding down for bed.</p><p>The baby soon found the toys less interesting than Stephanie’s long hair, and he began to tug on it insistently, whinging a little to hold her attention.</p><p>“Come on then, baba.”</p><p><em>Baba</em>, being one of the few phrases said baby was capable of muttering. Steph had taken it upon herself to call the baby (actually called Henry, but that was neither here nor there to Steph) as if he were a Pokémon, and what he could say was his name. She picked him up, the baby cooing and looking over her shoulder directly at Tim.</p><p>Tim smiled awkwardly, then poked at his tongue and crossed his eyes. This seemed to amuse Henry well enough, and his little big eyes formed crescents and his laughed, gums on full display.</p><p>Stephanie twisted to look at Tim and see what the baby was laughing at. She smiled as she caught Tim’s expression.</p><p>Seeing her sat with a chubby baby in her arms, golden skin and hair, looking and feeling more content and at peace then she had been for weeks, Tim felt his heart actually wrench at how infatuated he was with her. Stephanie reassuringly rocked Henry from side to side and closed her eyes, enjoying the weight and warmth of the baby.</p><p>“What time is it?” she asked, eyes still closed.</p><p>“Half five,” Tim called, tone deliberately gentle, trying desperately to preserve the peace of the moment.</p><p>“Bedtime I think then. Jodie said he’s okay to settle in for the night, but still.”</p><p>“I can help?”</p><p>“Can you get his jammies ready? And a clean diaper for the night.”</p><p>She pressed repeated kisses to Henry’s head, tufts of dark hair making him look like a mad scientist. </p><p>Tim did as he was bid and Stephanie moved through to the baby’s room later. She allowed Tim to help her get the baby settled, and once she was content (and <em>only</em> when she was content) did she allow Tim to get ready for patrol, Stephanie insisting on staying the night.</p><p>“I’m the one who offered to babysit. Just in case she gets in contact and I’m not here… she’d freak.”</p><p>“Understandably, I think,” said Tim, clicking his cape into place. Stephanie was knelt on the bed, and before he could pull his cowl up, she beckoned him over. Standing aside the mattress, Tim looked down at Steph, who reached up and ran her fingers through his fine black hair. </p><p>She got a pensive look in her eye, one that made Tim curious.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“How many… you ever thought about kids?” </p><p>“Have you?”</p><p>Dumb question. The look on Stephanie’s face told him as much. Tim fumbled to recover the statement. “I mean…” he stuttered. “I dunno. Yes? Sometimes. You’d be a good mom, I think.”</p><p>“You’d be a good dad.”</p><p>Tim smiled, as Stephanie said it with such sincerity, he genuinely believed her. Stephanie’s hand slid down out of his hair, down his temple and cheek, jaw and neck, resting on the Red Robin symbol. A trail of goose bumps followed her fingertips. </p><p>“You have to go out tonight?”</p><p>She gave him a look which was very much a “come hither” expression, and Tim felt his throat go dry.</p><p>“Not…immediately.”</p><p>Steph clicked the cape back undone.</p><p>“It is only seven,” she justified. “Henry’s down…”</p><p>“For the night I think,” Tim finished and Stephanie leaned upwards from her kneeling position to try and get to Tim’s eye level. She tossed her hair back, showing off her collarbone and making Tim want to bite it. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.</p><p>“Stay a bit?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>They both moved together at the same time, teeth clacking from how hard they met. Stephanie immediately pressed against him, and Tim flopped down on top of her. Neither broke the kiss for as long as they could manage, but when they finally gasped and broke apart, Tim flipped them over, so Stephanie could roll down on top of him. His hands slipped under her pyjama top, pushing her down, trying in vain to press the two of them into one being. </p><p>Getting more and more worked up, Stephanie pulled away to tug her shirt off, only for the pair to be interrupted by the baby monitor playing the audio of Henry crying. </p><p>Objective horniness turned to abject horror, and Stephanie rolled off Tim without a word, rushing across the hall to check on the little one.</p><p>Tim remained splayed out on the bed, slowly coming back down to planet Earth and unsure of how quickly he had gone off the rails there.</p><p>…Babies. They messed with people’s heads.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on Tumblr the 14th of February 2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>